


Stitch Me Up

by Kateydidit



Category: Sherlock (TV), Sherlock Holmes & Related Fandoms
Genre: Drabble, F/M, First Aid, Hurt/Comfort, Minor Injuries, Stitches
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-02-07
Updated: 2013-02-07
Packaged: 2017-11-28 12:16:03
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 260
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/674301
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kateydidit/pseuds/Kateydidit
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Greg gets a minor injury on a case. Molly takes care of him and worries. A little nothing Molstrade drabble.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Stitch Me Up

**Author's Note:**

> I got a request on Tumblr for a drabble where "Molly stitches Greg up after a case". How could I refuse?  
> Un-beta'd and un-Britpick'd. Take it as it is; any errors are entirely my own. Enjoy!

“Okay, just… just hold still, all right?”

Greg nodded, locking his jaw and trying not to tense his arm. Molly eased the needle through the gash there as gently as she could, but Greg couldn’t help but wince at the tug and pull of skin.

She immediately blanched and dropped the needle. “Sorry, I-“

“It’s fine, Mols,” he reassured her. “You’re doing fine.”

She exhaled, eyes worried. “Are you sure you don’t want to go to hospital?” she asked, folding her hands into the crooks of her elbows.

“I’m sure. It just needs some quick stitches, it’s nothing.” Greg winked at her. “Besides, aren’t you a doctor?”

“I’m a morgue pathology lab assistant,” Molly mumbled, looking away. “It’s different.”

“Hey,” Greg said gently, catching sight of her expression. He put his hand on her knee. “What’s wrong?”

“It’s- nothing, it’s… fine. It’s fine.” She waved her hand aimlessly and started to get up. “I’m going to go get some more antiseptic.”

Greg caught her wrist before she could stand. “Mols.”

She sighed and sat back down, avoiding his gaze. “I was just- I was worried, that’s all. It’s nothing, don’t worry about it.”

“Hey,” he said, taking her face in his hands. “Nothing’s going to happen to me, all right? This is as bad as it gets. It  _usually_  doesn’t even get this bad.”

Molly looked at him for a moment and nodded. “Okay.”

He nodded back. “Okay.” He kissed her softly on the lips, then leaned back and held out his arm again. “Now let’s get me patched up.”


End file.
